


Бабкины сказки

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Nipple Play, OOC / Out of Character, Past Tense, Vagina Dentata, Wet Dream, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Когда Су-Вон рассказал Хаку о том, что у женщин «там» бывают зубы, Хак, конечно, не поверил этим бабкиным сказкам. Но он не знал, с чем ему придется столкнуться...
Relationships: Son Hak/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|07: мибблы R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Бабкины сказки

— Я слышал, — округлив глаза, прошептал Су-Вон, — что у женщин бывают ТАМ… зубы!

Хак посмотрел на Су-Вона как на умалишенного.

— Кто тебе сказал такую чушь? — поинтересовался он. Су-Вон пожал плечами:

— Отец обсуждал с нашим учителем какой-то ученый труд. Он говорил, что такие женщины прокляты тремя поколениями матерей и отцов за то, что рождались девочками. И чтобы больше такого в роду не случалось, женщина отращивает ТАМ зубы и откусывает мужское естество. После этого у них точно рождается мальчик!

— Тьфу, чушь какая! — Хак запустил огрызком яблока в вазон — от ужастиков, которые рассказывал Су-Вон, есть расхотелось. — Это все вранье. Ваш учитель помешался.

— Не скажи, — покачал головой Су-Вон. — Я тоже не очень верю в такие истории, но не исключаю, что подобные сущности все же есть. Проклясть собственного ребенка — это серьезно. Да и учитель читал старую книгу.

— Меньше подслушивать надо, — Хак спрыгнул с перил и нервно зыркнул на Су-Вона.

Су-Вон пожал плечами, демонстрируя, что ему все равно, воспринимает Хак эти слова серьезно или нет. Хак не стал реагировать: еще на всякие бабкины сказки внимание обращать. Их позвали на обед, и разговор забылся. 

Вечером Хак решил слинять из дворца, чтобы поразвлечься. Принцесса Йона и Су-Вон, конечно, были отличными друзьями, но вот в развлечениях ничего не понимали. По мнению Хака, они были маловаты еще для взрослых, впрочем, он догадывался, что живущие в тепличных условиях отпрыски королевской семьи просто не могли знать некоторых специфических развлечений обычных людей. У Хака же были друзья среди обычных служек, и он быстро познал, что такое настоящее веселье. 

Ребята в городе встретили его как родного. Они, как обычно, сидели в одном из заброшенных домов на окраине. Мебели тут уже не было, но он прятал компанию молодежи от зорких глаз взрослых, и это их вполне устраивало.

Сын пекаря, что был постарше, стащил у родителей алкоголь, и теперь вся компания потихоньку напивалась. В какой-то момент они решили поиграть в нескромную игру, где проигравшие должны были целоваться. Почему-то постоянно везло Хаку: он поцеловался и с рыжей красоткой Майей, и с черноглазой и черноволосой Лиен, и с русой скромницей Бао. Когда очередь дошла до какой-то незнакомой девицы, что впервые пришла на их посиделки, Хак не стал отпираться и поцеловался и с ней. 

— Шикарно целуешься. Пойдем потом… — шепнула она, отстранилась и подмигнула. 

Хак с удивлением посмотрел на нее. Намек был однозначным и непривычным в их компании, но отказываться он не стал — только ухмыльнулся. 

Посиделки закончились давно за полночь, и все пьяные и довольные пошли по домам. Незнакомка подошла к Хаку и повисла на его руке. Мягкой грудью она коснулась плеча, что определенно будоражило воображение. Хак уже было повернулся к ней, чтобы поцеловать, как к ним подошел Йонг. 

— Хоа, — обратился он к девушке, — я твоего кавалера украду. Кой-чо перетереть надо. 

Девушка кивнула и пошла попрощаться в подружками. Йонг подхватил Хака за локоть и оттащил в сторону. 

— Ты поосторожнее с ней, — прошептал он. 

— Да я… — попытался отговориться Хак. Йонг только усмехнулся. 

— Да все ясно, ты чего. Просто, ну… Поосторожнее. Она баба… с характером. 

Хак посмотрел на Йонга, пытаясь понять, серьезно тот или шутит. Ни черта по его хитрому лицу понятно не было. Хак решил не спорить и кивнул. Йонг ушел домой, к нему вернулась Хоа — Хак был благодарен Йонгу, что теперь хотя бы знал, как ее зовут, и они отправились на прогулку по ночному городу.

Хоа вела его уверенно, то и дело поворачивая с одной улицы на другую, а иногда и ныряя в закоулки, о существовании которых Хак и не подозревал. Наконец после довольно долгих блужданий, за время которых Хак почти протрезвел, они дошли до какого-то дома. Хоа открыла калитку и поманила Хака за собой. 

— Дом моей тетки, — шепнула она. — Сегодня никого нет. 

Хак кивнул и двинулся за ней. Хоа уверенно прошла по небольшому дворику, открыла заднюю дверь, проскользнула внутрь. Когда Хак зашел, она уже занавесила маленькое окно и зажгла свечу. 

— Проходи, никого не будет до утра. Они на празднике у моих родителей, а я — сбежала. 

Хак кивнул, скинул обувь и подошел к Хоа. 

— Ты — красивая, — улыбнулся он, заправляя за ухо длинную темную прядь. Хоа прижалась головой к его руке. 

— Спасибо, — шепнула она. — Ты мне тоже нравишься. 

По-видимому, Хоа была не из тех, кто долго собирается, потому что она сразу же потянулась к Хаку за поцелуем. Хак ответил ей, положил ладонь на мягкую задницу, провел рукой по спине. Хоа ответила легким ободряющим мычанием. Он начал тихонько пробираться под одежду сквозь слои ткани, но Хоа не позволила ему продолжить ласки: она вдруг толкнула его к стене, развязала шнурок на поясе и стянула штаны, освобождая уже стоящий член. 

— Красивый он у тебя, — без малейшего стеснения сказала Хоа, опускаясь на колени, и слизнула капельку, которая выступила на кончике. 

Хак одновременно покраснел и еще больше возбудился. От прикосновения языка, от неожиданного поведения, от этих слов ему стало тяжело дышать. Хак хотел сказать ей, что она не должна, но Хоа тем временем облизала головку еще раз, отправляя по его телу импульс удовольствия, и Хак промолчал, только сдавленно застонал. Хоа вобрала его член в рот и начала посасывать, двигая головой и лаская языком. Хак задохнулся от нахлынувших необычных ощущений, схватил ее за плечи, потом за голову — направляя. Ему хватило пары минут, чтобы обильно кончить. Стараясь отдышаться, Хак смотрел на Хоа сверху вниз. Она слизнула капельки спермы, что остались на губах, и довольно улыбнулась. 

— Теперь, когда мы избавились от излишнего напряжения, я хочу, чтобы ты доставил мне удовольствие, — тихим грудным голосом сказала она. От него Хак вновь почувствовал сладкое предвкушение. Хоа перебралась на одну из лежанок — широкую, видимо, родительскую — и похлопала по месту рядом с собой. Хак подошел на негнущихся после оргазма ногах и уселся. Хоа начала его раздевать, и вскоре он остался совершенно без одежды. Хоа потянула его на себя и заключила в объятья. 

— Ты еще одета, — прошептал Хак. 

— И правда, — в тон ему ответила Хоа и встала на лежанке. Хак наблюдал, как она медленно стягивает с себя одежду, и улыбался. Он не знал, что имел в виду Йонг со своим предупреждением, происходящее ему определенно нравилось.

Хоа полностью разделась, и Хак удивился, насколько она красива. Она была уже совсем женщиной: груди, бедра округлились, принимая те соблазнительные формы, что сводят с ума большинство мужчин, а в свете луны они выглядели особенно привлекательно. Хак потянулся к ней рукой и огладил сначала аккуратную крупную грудь, потом мягкий бок, потом бедро. Хоа склонилась над ним на кровати. Грудь свесилась прямо над лицом Хака, и он вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, схватил губами один из сосков, легко прикусил, а потом сразу же зализал место укуса. По телу Хоа прошла ощутимая дрожь, и Хак, вдохновленный внезапным успехом, продолжил исследования. Новые впечатления пьянили его, он даже почувствовал легкое головокружение. Хоа выгибалась, подставляясь под его ладони, и тихо постанывала, откликаясь на легкие покусывания и ласки сосков языком. 

Через некоторое время Хак понял, что снова полностью возбужден. Он потянул Хоа к себе, и та, догадавшись, чего хочет Хак, вдруг отстранилась и с какой-то хитрой улыбкой спросила: 

— Ты точно этого хочешь?

Хак посмотрел на нее удивленно. Конечно, он этого хотел, да и она — тоже. Ведь не за этим разве они пришли? Увидев его реакцию, Хоа вновь улыбнулась, теперь уже удовлетворенно. 

— Хорошо, — сказала она, наклонившись к Хаку и поцеловав в губы, — тогда лежи, я все сама сделаю. 

Хак ненадолго прижал ее к себе, а потом отпустил и кивнул. 

Хоа взяла его член одной рукой и начала водить по нему, то и дело задевая пальцем головку. Хак легко застонал и прикрыл глаза. Наконец она придвинулась и начала опускаться на член. От погружения в мягкую, горячую плоть Хак испытал настоящее удовлетворение и не обратил внимание на то, что что-то царапнуло его плоть сбоку. Хоа начала насаживаться на него в быстром ритме, скорее, скорее, скорее — она застонала от удовольствия, и Хак приоткрыл зажмуренные глаза, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Раскрасневшаяся, закусившая губу, она была прекрасна. Хак медленно опустил взгляд, любуясь нежными линиями тела, грудью, животом, но, когда он взглянул в самый низ, он заметил что-то необычное у нее между ног. Хоа двигалась быстро, то и дело приподнимаясь, и каждый раз Хак замечал блеск чего-то белого. С ужасом он распознал в этом… зубы!

Стоило Хаку осознать увиденное, как он среагировал почти мгновенно: схватил Хоа и попытался стащить с себя. Но та лишь дьявольски рассмеялась, смыкая ряд жемчужно-белых зубок на члене. От боли Хак заорал, хлынула кровь, забрызгивая все вокруг. Перед тем как потерять сознание, Хак услышал только довольный злобный смех Хоа.

Хак проснулся от того, что его кто-то толкает. Он резко открыл глаза, увидел перед собой Хоа и тут же вскочил. 

— Уйди от меня! — воскликнул он. 

Хоа презрительно скривилась. 

— Мало того что скорострел, которого только на один раз хватает, так еще и псих, — сказала она недовольно. Хак понял, что она уже одета, а за окном начинается рассвет. — Одевайся, хватит тут своим стручком размахивать. Скоро хозяева вернутся. 

Хак с удивлением посмотрел на себя и увидел, что член на месте. Он понял: все это он видел в кошмаре. 

— Я что, уснул? — спросил он неуверенно. Хоа опять недовольно кивнула:

— Почти сразу. Мог быть хоть попытаться со мной для приличия. А то как лег, так и вырубился. 

Хак смутился. 

— Извини, я, наверное, слишком много выпил. 

Хоа посмотрела на него раздраженно. 

— Все вы мужики такие. Одевайся, говорю. Дорогу сам найдешь. 

Пока Хак собирал свои пожитки, Хоа быстренько привела комнату в порядок и вышла. Хак думал, что увидит ее во дворе или на улице, но, когда он вышел из дома, Хоа уже нигде не было. 

Выскользнув из двора, Хак осторожно добежал до соседней улицы и уже не скрываясь пошел во дворец. Ни в тот день, ни позже он так и не понял, что лучше: не слушать россказни Су-Вона или не спать с незнакомками.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
